The Little Green Dress
by VinoAmore
Summary: when Hermione is out for a girls night and accidentally gets left behind by her friends, she runs into three impeccably dressed Wizards who are quite taken with her. Fluff, Humor, Romance I own nothing. This world belongs to JK Rowling. She just invites us to play in it.


"Gin you really don't have to, I'm quite capable." Hermione rolled her eyes in irritation at her bossy friend.

"For the last time you stubborn witch, sit down. I will not repeat myself again. Don't you make me pull out my wand Hermione Granger." Ginny fired back as she crossed her arms stubbornly and stood next to the vanity chair waiting for Hermione to comply. "I refuse to let you go out looking like you would on any average night. Tonight, you're not Hermione Granger the war hero. You're not the brains of the Golden Trio. You're not the bossy, know-it-all bookworm and you're most certainly not the fiancé of a certain cheating red haired git who I have the misfortune of calling my brother. Tonight, you're a vixen and I'm going to see to it you turn more heads than you did at the Yule Ball with that sexy Viktor Krum." At the mention of the Bulgarian, Ginny allowed herself a small victorious smile. She knew she got her way as Hermione huffed and stomped across the room to sit at the vanity chair in front of Ginny.

"Fine, but nothing over the top. I don't want to go looking like a tart my first girl's night as a single witch just because Ron cheated on me with one."

"Oh no lovely, I said vixen not tart there is a difference. A tart is just that. A vixen implies that she is both sexy and cunning." With a devilish smirk on her face Ginny reached over Hermione's shoulder to grab the tub of sleekeazy.

Hermione couldn't contain the little giggle and smile that bubbled up at her friends clever wit. Ginny won this round but if she was honest with herself, she more than needed a bit of pampering. It had been a long few months and an even longer two years. After the war, she and Ron had dated for about a year before he proposed. She said yes, then he changed. She thought back about the night she had caught Ron cheating as Ginny worked on her hair.

She had recently been promoted to head of Research and Development at her job with Malfoy Inc. She was over the moon. Draco had paid her a visit to congratulate her as well as Harry and Ginny. Even Fred, George and Charlie had taken the time to stop by to see her new office. The entire day went by and she didn't hear a thing from Ron. She was disappointed, hurt and harbored a small amount of guilt knowing Ron wasn't happy with her decision but she shouldn't let that affect her day. Her decision to take a job working at Malfoy Inc. was the best decision she could have ever made.

However, her pig-headed boyfriend didn't seem to think so. They argued about it incessantly. He couldn't get over his girlfriend working for the Malfoys despite the fact that they had turned a new leaf since the end of the war. The family had made considerable strides at making a new name for themselves in the wizarding world. Both in Europe and North America, Malfoy Inc. was synonymous with forward thinking in inventive healing potions and creating new defense spells. Even MACUSA had a contract with Malfoy Inc. in the area of defense and protection spells for their Auror training program. The Malfoys may have a dark past but Draco worked relentlessly to enter the twenty-first century completely reinvented. She was proud to have been offered a chance to be a part of that. That's what they all fought for in the war after all, a better and safer wizarding world.

The night of her promotion she planned to meet Ron, Harry and Ginny at a new trendy restaurant in Diagon Alley that was next to impossible to get a reservation at. Unless of course, you're the Boy-Who-Lived. So, when Harry said he managed to secure a reservation she saw to it she bought a new dress and heels for the celebration. Ginny insisted on helping her pick it out. It was a rather sexy little blue dress and Ron's favorite color on her. Her hair was done up in a low chignon with a few select tendrils framing her face. She felt like she was on top of the world. There was so much to look forward to.

*Flashback*

"Hermione, you look positively radiant. You made it just in time. I just opened the first bottle of champagne," Harry said as he and Ginny both stood to greet her. She looked at Ron who sat with the menu in front of him trying to decide on what to order. When Harry nudged his leg not so subtly, Ron finally looked up.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron scowled at Harry.

"Hermione just got here Ron." Ginny spat, annoyed at her brother's rude and ignorant manners. "Don't you want to say hello or maybe congratulations on her promotion even. That is why we're here after all." At this Ron looked up at Hermione and nodded his head in her direction.

"Hi 'Mione. Congrats, but you already know I'm not happy with you working there, so I really don't see why we're celebrating."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ronald," Hermione seethed in a low whispered voice despite the muffliato charm used around the table. She didn't want to make a scene but she was so irritated and just wanted to have a nice evening out. "Can we please have one evening where we don't argue about my being employed there. It has been an incredible opportunity and so is this promotion. I can do so much good for the wizarding world that stretches far beyond just London. I do not want to hear another negative word about it from you tonight. Do you understand?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to toast with you all. It's not happening." Ron said petulantly.

"Speaking of a toast," Harry interjected before any further arguing could ensue. "Let me fill your glass Hermione." Harry poured the champagne as a small group passed by being seated at a table not far from them. Two girls from the group waved enthusiastically at Harry and Ron as they were taking their seats. Harry waved politely back, then turned around to finish pouring more champagne for Ginny. Ron however waved back just as enthusiastically and turned to nudge Harry.

"Harry, look it's Eva and Charlotte from work." Ron said as he turned his attention back to the girls. Before Harry or Ginny could stop him, he was inviting them over. Harry and Ginny were chastising Ron as he enthusiastically greeted the witches.

"Hello ladies, you're both looking quite beautiful tonight." Ron complimented as they approached their table. Harry just looked at Ginny and Hermione with an apologetic expression as he turned to the girls and politely said hello.

"Thank you Ron, that's so sweet of you to say." One of the girls said with a bright smile.

"You're always such a charmer Ron." The other girl said with flirtatious smile. At this Ron actually puffed his chest out ever so slightly and winked at them.

"We were just about to head up to the bar and get a drink, would any of you like to join us?" The girls asked everyone at the table. Ron didn't hesitate.

"Yeah, I need a firewhiskey anyway, champagne really isn't my thing." He said as he looked at Harry expecting him to join. "You coming Harry?" Ron asked as he stood up to follow the girls.

"No thanks, I don't want to leave Ginny and Hermione alone. Besides we need to order our dinner Ron," Harry said attempting to convey to his friend what a horrible idea it would be to leave their fiancés to escort two other witches to the bar.

"What are you on about? The girls are fine on their own. Right?" Ron replied carelessly with looks to Hermione and Ginny. "Well, Eva and Charlotte are waiting so I'm going to join them. I'll be back in a few." With that he left to follow the girls to the upper level of the restaurant.

"Oh, I cannot believe Ron." Ginny seethed. Then looked at Hermione with concern.

"Don't look at me like that Ginny. I do not need your pity or yours for that matter Harry. However, I guess now would be as good a time as ever to admit to you both that with the way Ron has been acting lately, I am planning on talking to him about calling off the engagement and taking some time apart. I think it needs to happen and I just don't see us working. Especially after tonight. What a pathetic, disgraceful display." Hermione said as she attempted to calm her ire with what was left of her champagne.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go to the witches room and freshen up a bit yeah? When we come back we'll toast your new promotion and celebrate you the rest of the evening despite Ronald." They walked up the second floor together where the loo was located and was about to walk in when they heard some quiet breathy moans around the corner. It was hard to see as the bar level lighting charms were significantly darker than the dining level below. They both looked at each other and giggled.

"Well at least someone's getting something tonight." Hermione said as they both laughed and turned to enter the room. Before they pushed the door opened another grunt came from the corner and Hermione froze. She slowly walked to the dark corner ignoring Ginny's questioning looks and interrupted the disheveled couple in the middle of what appeared to be a climactic orgasm.

"Would you care to tell me how long this has been going on, Ronald?" Hermione fumed as tears rimmed her whiskey-brown eyes. Ginny rushed up behind her to the scene of her brother pinning another witch to the wall as her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist with his pants around his ankles. Hermione didn't give him a chance to respond before she ripped off her engagement ring and threw it as hard as she could at his head. Just as she did, a flash of light went off to their right. But Hermione paid no attention as she stormed out of the place as fast as her feet could carry her.

*End Flashback*

That was almost six months ago, other than work she hadn't been out since. Nor had she heard from Ron. The news reporters were relentless in their coverage of the dramatic breakup of two thirds of the Golden Trio. Tonight however, they were going somewhere Ginny and Harry most likely visited in Muggle London. No one will know who she is there and she rather liked that idea.

So here she was, getting pampered by her best friend who was taking her out with just the girls. She was very much looking forward to the evening. As she looked herself over in the mirror she had to admit, Ginny knew what she was doing. She didn't even recognize herself.

"Wow, Hermione you look incredible and you don't even have your dress on yet. Which dress did you chose for tonight? Ginny asked her friend as she walked over to her closet to riffle through her dresses. Hermione gave her friend a sly smile as she strolled over to her closet to pull out her chosen dress.

"Tonight is supposed to signify a new start for me, Gin. I decided to go with something completely different." Reaching over her closet door to grab a dress box and shoes. Hermione sashayed her way to the changing room and smirked over her shoulder at her friend who was smiling at her sassy mood. Without a word, she closed the door and emerged a few moments later. She was donning a form fitting Slytherin green silk dress that hit enough above the knee to be classy and sexy at the same time with strappy heels that showed off her shapely legs and accentuated her feminine figure. "I'm vixen Hermione tonight remember?"

"Sweet Circe, Hermione, that dress is incredible on you. Where did you get it?"

"Well since we were going to Muggle London, I thought what better place to buy a dress for the occasion than Harrods. So I went after work a couple days ago to shop. When I came across this one I was just drawn to it. There's something about a little green dress that just does something for me." Hermione turned admiring her dress in her full-length mirror.

"It's going to do something for a lot of somebody's tonight." Ginny responded as Hermione laughed and proceeded to put on her earrings.

Ginny would never say this to Hermione but she knew she had been hurt deeply. Hermione was a very strong person but she and Harry knew Hermione better than anyone. She put on a brave face for everyone else's sake. But she was hurt over Ron's actions. Sure they would have ended it but why that way? She would never understand her brother.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked, snapping Ginny out of her revere enough to take in the finished product of the little makeover. Hermione's brunette silky curls were in soft ringlets cascading down her back and her makeup was just subtle enough while accentuated by a slight smoky eye to set off the look just right. She really was breathtaking.

"Yes, I'm sure Luna and Hannah are already there waiting for us." Ginny replied  
"Have you been here before? I know you and Harry sometimes go to Muggle London to escape all the attention. Is this a place you've been to with Harry?" Hermione inquired as she looped her arms through her friends.

"Yes, and I have no doubt that you will love it. There won't be another witch or wizard around for miles and we can just have fun together. Harry and Neville said they would check in on us around midnight. They don't want us to apparate after we've been drinking. She didn't give Hermione a chance to respond before she apparated them away.

When they landed in the alley it took a minute for Hermione to regain her composure. She hated side along apparition. But Ginny was pulling her in the direction of the lively London street. As they approached their destination they could hear and feel the music pulsing through their bodies as it vibrated the ground around them. It only helped to intensify their anticipation for the rest of the night. They caught sight of Luna and Hannah from the doorway as they bypassed the line and walked right up to the front, much to the chagrin of those waiting in line. As they stepped in line, they were approached by a man with a clipboard who appeared to work security there.

"Excuse me Miss, are you Hermione Granger?" He asked as he checked his clipboard wanting to make sure he got the name right. Hermione looked at the girls who all shrugged and looked at one another then back at the gentleman who had addressed their friend.

"Yes, I am, is there something I can do for you?" She replied politely but hesitantly.

"Are these three here with you? He asked and pointed to Ginny, Hannah and Luna.  
"Yes. I'm sorry is there a problem?" Cocking her head to the side in irritated annoyance at the line of questioning without any direct answers.

"No problem at all, Miss Granger, but may I ask that you follow me. We received word you and your party are to be immediately led to the Executive VIP Lounge. Please follow me and be sure to take the complimentary glass of champagne, it's the best we have. He said with a slight smile as his eyes traveled her figure before he turned and led them in without another word.

They were immediately offered each a glass of champagne by someone else at the door and led through the crowd by their escort. The minute they walked in the door, the music resonated through their bodies as they followed and they couldn't help but look around and take in the scene. The floor was packed with people jumping and dancing to the lively beats of music the DJ was producing. The lighting enhanced the mood by cycling through an array of colors as it swiped the air over head and the soft lighting illuminating the dance floor created an ambiance of excitement as it pulsed to match the sound of each beat.

They were lead to a small set of stairs and then through the second level VIP Lounge until they reached a larger staircase where they were led to the even more exclusive private third level. It was significantly less crowded, they had their own bar and bartender along with a DJ exclusively for the third level. The entire floor was decorated in white and charcoal grey. The light fixtures overhead were constantly moving with soft illuminating blue, lavender and silvery white lights that created an effect of dancing stars across the private dance floor in the very center of the spacious area. Surrounding the dance floor were private, partly enclosed plush chairs, booths and tables. The girls looked around in awe as a rush of excitement sparkled in their eyes. Each girl took note of their hands latched to their otherwise hidden wands ready to strike if this had been a trap of some sort. Even two years after the war it was still instinctual.

Their escort led them over to a spacious private sitting area in the back corner and introduced them to their personal bartender for the evening before giving Hermione one last lingering look then turning to leave.

"That little green dress is already working wonders. Did you see how many heads turned as you walked through the club, Hermione?" Ginny observed as she settled into a plush chair.

"What on earth are you on about? Such nonsense. I was much too focused on the music to pay attention to anyone leering. And furthermore, who's to say they weren't looking at the lot of you?" Hermione questioned but couldn't hide her smile at her friend's amusement. "Did you do all this Gin?" She asked her friend as she settled into the luxurious feeling booth as the DJ started playing another set of pulsating music. The girls instinctively leaned in to be able to hear each other over the loud music, this was a muggle club, so they couldn't muffle the noises.

"No, it must have been Harry who set this up. He didn't even mention it to me. What a gem of a man. War hero, devastatingly handsome and incredibly thoughtful." Ginny swooned and the girls just rolled their eyes and chuckled at her.

"You've got it bad Gin." Hannah laughed as she watched her friend's dreamy expression. Just then their private bartender came up to them to take drink orders.

"I don't really know what to order outside of a butterbeer and they probably don't have that here." Luna said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Let me order for you please? I do love Mu..err fruity cocktails." Hermione's eyes widened as she caught herself in front of the muggle bartender. They were going to have to watch that tonight. The girls agreed so she placed their orders. A gin and tonic with a lime twist for Ginny, dirty martini for Hannah, french martini for Luna and for her a manhattan. As they were handed their drinks Hannah leaned into them all and spoke over the sound. "Remember, Hermione, if you don't like it here we have one other place we can go to. It's just up the street. Just say the word and we'll leave." All the girls nodded in agreement as they sipped their drinks.

They all decided to take advantage of the dance floor when they were on their second drink, the music was just too intoxicating to resist. The dance floor was full of people but being such an exclusive level it wasn't over crowded. Drink after drink and dance after dance Hermione was growing a bit tired and needed to use the little witches room. She leaned over to Ginny who was dancing and yelled over the loud music to let her friend know. Ginny nodded enthusiastically before turning to the other two girls as Hermione walked away.

She couldn't help but notice the trio of handsome men in impeccable suits as she walked passed the entrance to the rest area. She didn't notice them all turn their heads in her direction as she passed by them to pushed the door opened. As much as she loved her wizards in robes, or quidditch uniforms if she was thinking of Fred and George, they were delicious in their quidditch uniforms.

She had always had a little thing for Fred. She could always tell the twins apart and they liked her for that. In her slightly drunken state, she found herself picturing Fred in a suit and becoming aroused. Oh merlin, she better quit while she was ahead before she found herself making a no doubt embarrassing alcohol induced floo call tonight to a certain sexy red haired twin. A man in a muggle suit always did something to her. It would always be a weakness.

She refreshed her lipstick and headed back to find her booth was empty. She asked the bartender over the music if he knew where they went and he pointed towards the rest area. Funny she didn't pass them on the way back. She grabbed another drink and headed back to the dancefloor. She was about two songs in when she felt a muscular arm snake around her waist and pull her close to him. She pulled a bit away to turn around to get a look at the man with the muscular arms. She took in his dark hair and sharp, handsome features. A smile spread across her face as she gazed into the warm chocolate brown eyes of Theodore Nott.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight, beautiful?" He smiled and spun her around over the electric dancing stars at their feet, pulling her close so they could move together to the intoxicating rhythms. He pulled back slightly as his eyes raked over her then pulled her closer to his chest again. He leaned his head into her hair so his breath was caressing her ear and she melted into him. "I never thought I'd see the Gryffindor princess all dolled up in Slytherin colors. I am certainly glad I lived to see it. I must say, I love this little green dress of yours. You are exquisite tonight, Hermione." She beamed a radiant smile and wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced together and leaned into him.

"Hello, Theo. You're looking handsome as ever in your suit." He was dressed in a pristine navy colored suit and a crisp white shirt with the top two buttons revealing just enough of his chest to be a tease, and it was, and she liked it. Merlin, she had been drinking a lot to even be thinking like this but she didn't care. She just melted into his embrace and moved where he took her. "So what brings you to muggle London tonight?" she asked him using the opportunity as an excuse to lean closer to him and breath in his scent. Cinnamon, earth and musk, merlin he smelt delicious too. He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye and she melted even further if that was at all possible. She was a sucker for a twinkle. He didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Perhaps we've been rather Slytherin tonight." He responded with a sly arrogant smirk that was all him and utterly delightful. If she was honest with herself, she had been flirting with Theo now for almost as long as she had been single. He was moved to the same floor only two offices down from hers about a week after she ended her engagement. The first time Hermine saw him again she almost fell over herself with how handsome he looked.

He was always been a good study partner in school and with all the time they spent together in the library, she could feel something between them even back then. Of course she would have never admitted that to her friends. To a young Harry and Ron, all Slytherin's were as vile as the devil himself. She always hated such generalizations. Some of them perhaps, but not her Theo. He was her first kiss, her first…well, no use going there now. Oh, he was arrogant but to her he was also tender, kind and possessed a brilliance that kept her on her toes. He engaged her and was challenging to her, he didn't always concede and she liked that. He always seemed to give her the strength she needed when she couldn't have found it anywhere else. Especially during the war. Even though he couldn't openly fight with the Order because of his family, he had helped in ways no one would know except for her. She often wondered what would have happened if it had been Theo instead of Ron. She was thinking augh thoughts quite a lot lately. But wait, did he just say we?

"Who's we? And what exactly did you do?" she responded to his smirk with one of her own. Before he could respond she felt another warm body pressed up against her back as he fell in sync with her and Theo. She felt another arm snake around her waist and her eyes grew wide as she looked up at Theo for answers.

"Lei abbaglia in abito verde." A deep husky voice muttered breathily in her ear as he moved to draw her back closer to his chest. She only knew one man who could make her aroused just by speaking his native language. She looked over her shoulder to find a devastatingly handsome Blaise Zabini smiling beautifully at her. She didn't let go of Theo but she beamed at her other favorite Slytherin as she reached an arm over her shoulder to rest it on his head. She nuzzled her nose in his cheek and kissed it.

"Now that's a greeting I could definitely get used to." He said as he flashed his devilishly handsome smile at her and she felt herself go weak in the knees. She was happy at that moment to be sandwiched between the two of them, she had no doubt she would have stumbled for sure. Blaise had that effect on women and men alike. He was tall, dark, handsome, eyes so intense you could lose yourself in them, a deep husky voice that sent shivers up your spine with an Italian accent that made you weak in the knees. Oh yes, Blaise Zabini was just a beautiful man and she didn't mind his hands on her or his arms around her, not one bit. Just as she opened her mouth to respond she was interrupted by a hand that pulled her from the two handsome wizards in muggle suits and swept her away with a graceful twirl then into his solid chest.

As she looked up to meet the smoldering steel grey/blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. He leaned down brushing his lips along the side of her ear as he breathed, "Granger, you are absolutely captivating in that little green dress. You've made every Slytherin here positively lose his mind tonight at just the sight of you." She looked up at him through her lashes and blushed right down to her neck which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy. She felt the other two around her again as they moved together to the music.

What none of them noticed was a group of three witches that had come back to look for their missing friend, only to find her wrapped in the arms of three handsome wizards. Ginny would see to it she got the full story from her tomorrow but she wasn't about to interrupt what was going on. Whatever it was, Hermione was obviously happy about it.

Blaise wrapped his strong arm around her waist and led them away to their private lounge in the corner. "What would you like to drink Hermione?" asked Theo who sat across from her while Blaise sat to her right with his arm still wrapped around her waist and Draco on her left with his hand on her thigh. She had noticed for the first time they were all in muggle suits and felt that she may have died and gone to heaven. Three of the most handsome men in the entire club at the moment were paying very close attention to only her and they all seemed to be enraptured. Merlin, this was shaping up to a be a brilliant night.

"Yes, a Manhattan please." She responded with a slight blush and a smile. "So tell me again what it is exactly that brought you all three here tonight? To, errm...this particular part of London."

"Didn't you tell her, Theo?" Draco asked

"Well I was about to when Zabini sauntered up speaking to her in Italian, you know what that does to wi...women. Then she kissed him and you showed up. It's not as though I had much of an opportunity, mate." At this Blaise beamed and sat back looking a little more smug than the rest of them and Draco shot his eyes up at Hermione.

"Wait, he got a kiss? Did you get a kiss too, Theo?"

"I think we were both rather cheated mate. Neither of us got a kiss." Theo responded.

"That's because neither of you speak Italian to the lady." Blaise turned his attention to Hermione and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Hermione blushed sweetly took a sip of her drink, nodded her head and smiled at the handsome wizard that made her go weak in the knees. She leaned in again to kissed his cheek.

"Oh this is just rubbish. We go through all this trouble, mate and he's the one who gets the kiss?" Theo said to Draco but Hermione snapped out of her lust filled daze at his statement.

"Theo what are you talking about? What have you two been up to?" She finally demanded wanting to know what exactly they had been alluding to since she ran into them. Although she knew with the amount of alcohol she had consumed it was likely she wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

"Remember, darling, when I said that perhaps we've been rather Slytherin tonight? Well, who do you think got you up here?" His arms gesturing to the room around them. "Away from any possible prying eyes of the public who might be out and about tonight, in this part of London?" Looking down to his drink he hesitated before continuing. "I may or may not have overheard you talking to Ginny about how you needed a night to just forget everything. We all know what you've been through lately. So between Draco and myself, we saw to it you got exactly what you needed tonight." He said looking a little sheepishly at her before regaining his composure and bringing the drink to his lips.

At his confession she downed the rest of her drink, sat up and looked at Draco, "Is that true? Did you two go through all this trouble just for me?" Draco looked at her and worried his lower lip between his teeth and nodded. She didn't think, didn't hesitate, she just grabbed his lapels, pulled him down to her and kissed him with a fervor that she never thought she had for Draco Malfoy. It didn't take him long to respond to her and kiss her back with equal fervor. She could taste the bourbon on his tongue and she relished in his warmth. When she finally pulled back her lips were swollen and she looked up into his eyes and simply said, "Thank you, Draco."

After he regained his composure he pointed to Theo and said, "It was mostly him, he just told me what he needed from me. But Theo is the mastermind behind tonight."

She looked over, stood up and made her way to Theo with a soft smile on her face and sat on his lap. He wasted no time securing his arm possessively around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered softly in his ear, "You did all this, went through all this trouble just because you heard me say I needed it? Then came out here to make sure we were safe? Is that why you're here?" she asked as she lost herself in his warm chocolate eyes and his masculine scent. When he gazed back into her eyes she saw it, the Theo from the library who was always giving her strength when she needed it most. Her Theo.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly at first but with an underlying need that soon took over as she swiped her tongue along his bottom lip and pushed her tongue in as soon as she felt his. His left arm was holding her head and his right arm embraced her as she kissed him with all the built up passion that had been lingering between them for years. Finally, they broke apart at the sound of Draco.

"Come on you two, let's take this back to the hotel."

"There's a hotel room?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face. "Are we all going back there together?"

"Do you want us to all go back there together, Granger?" Draco asked with a smirk

Hermione looked to Theo as if waiting for him, he nodded his head slightly at her and she nodded back. She really hoped she remembered all this in the morning.

As they left the club and made their way to the ally to aparate, neither Draco or Theo let go of her. She apparated with Theo into a room that was easily the size of a small townhouse. The suit was complete with a stocked kitchen. However, she was so overwhelmed with desire that she didn't pay that much attention to her surroundings. Instead she focused on the wizards who wouldn't let her go. She sauntered towards the bed backward looking at Theo with glazed darkened eyes, he didn't hesitate to follow her lead. Draco was right behind them. That's when she noticed her dark handsome Italian wasn't there. As if reading her mind, Draco assured her, "He's on his way, he just had to pay and take care of a few things at the club. It's ok to get started without him."

By this time she was already on the bed about to take her shoes off when Theo stopped her. "Leave those on for us love. The rest can go though." With a cheeky wink, he reached to help with her dress. "Let me help you unzip that oh-so-slytherin little dress, beautiful." He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him so her back was to his chest. His hands roamed and she exhaled a breathy sigh of contentment at the feel of him pressed up against her. Her head dropped back against his shoulder and she relished in his slow movements as he unzipped her dress to reveal her black lace.

With every move of his hand she could feel her arousal and knew her knickers would be wet in a matter of minutes and she wasn't even completely out of her dress. She looked up and turned to face him as he slowly slid the dress down her soft skin. Gazing at her as he ran his fingers down her cheek, down the side of her neck, tracing her collarbone, he lightly hooked his finger along the black lacy bra strap as he traveled down and along the swell of her breasts. "Absolutely beautiful, my Hermione." He whispered in her ear. That's all she needed. She opened her eyes and noticed he was still in his suit, oh that sexy suit.

She felt Draco against her back and leaned up to wrap her arm around his neck and turned over her shoulder to kiss him, she could feel Theos hard length against her core as she straddled his lap and she broke the kiss with Draco to begin pulling Theos suit jacket down over his arms. Once it was off she threw it in the chair and didn't hesitate to rip open his shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. Draco's sensual hands caressing her body only aroused her more as she pressed herself up against Theo and started moving her hands up and down his chest slowly, lightly scratching and tickling as she moved her hips against his length.

She couldn't contain a soft moan when Draco unclasped her bra and reached his hands around to her front cupping the swollen flesh in his hands. She allowed him to remove her bra as she got up from Theo so she could turn around and help Draco with his suit. He had already taken off his jacket and he smirked at her as she reached for his shirt, "You going to rip mine off too, Granger?" she smirked at him, drew her lower lip between her teeth and did just that. Then he kissed her passionately as she pressed her bare breasts against his chest and she moaned into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. She could feel Theo come back to her and caress his hands all over her body as she kissed Draco. She slowly slid her hands down Draco's chest, down to the top of his pants to unlatched the button then pushed down the zipper. She broke their kiss and looked into Draco's eyes, as she slid her hand over his hard length. She heard him growl as he pulled away from her to stand back and watch.

Theo took over caressing her breasts from behind. She was a vision sitting on the bed on her knees in only black lace knickers and strappy heels. Her right arm reached over her shoulder running her hand through his thick dark hair and her left hand was covering Theos as he teased and pinched her nipple. The sounds that she was omitting made his length throb and he hurriedly divested himself of his remaining clothes.

"Oh, Theo mmmhhh," she moaned as his hands caressed over her breasts, down her stomach and teased the top of her knickers. Draco couldn't take it any more and cupped her cheeks and pulled her to him and kissed her intensely. She didn't even fight for dominance this time, she just gave in. She pulled away as she felt Theo move to turn her around to face him. He hooked his fingers into her in her knickers and made eye contact with her as if to ask permission. She leaned in to kiss him passionately and he took that as a yes. She moved herself to slide the knickers down so she and her wizards were completely naked together.

She felt Theo hand caress her soft wet core with his finger and moan loudly. "Sweet Circe, Hermione you are so wet."

She didn't know what compelled her to say it or why but the words just came out of her mouth as he placed the pad of his thumb on her glistening bundle of nerves. Leaning down to whisper in his ear so only he could hear, "For you, always my Theo." His eyes shot opened and he looked at her with such an intense passion and something else, there was something else there in his eyes.

She meant every word. She would always respond to his touch, his kiss, his looks even broke her resolve. Theo never stopped his ministrations and finally he couldn't take it any longer, he looked over her shoulder at Draco who had been kissing her neck and shoulders and lined himself behind her. Theo lined himself at her entrance and looked her in the eyes then kissed her as he entered her slowly. Savoring every tight, pulsing sensation. Savoring the feel of her skin against his, her breath on his neck as she moaned his name.

Draco waited for her to adjust to Theo before murmuring a lubrication spell and slowly taking his time on her back entrance. She moaned their names loudly as their bodies began to move and find a rhythm as one. She had never felt so desired, so worshipped in all her life. These wizards made her feel like a goddess. Every movement, every thrust, every caress, every sound they made together caused a pressure to coil deep within her. She threw her head back on Draco's shoulder and moaned in a daze of ecstasy as she caught a flash of movement by the bedroom door.

Blaise sauntered up and cupped her cheeks delicately and whispered in his deep, husky sensual voice "Non senza me strega bella" kissing her like they were the only two people left in the room. That was her undoing, she shuttered in the passionate embrace of all three wizards. As her body pulsed and shuttered around Theo she felt him explode inside her first then she felt Draco as her body greedily drank up everything they gave her. She slumped on Blaise's broad chest and looked up at him, "Your turn," she said breathlessly causing them to chuckle as they lay sated, tangled in each other's embrace, while Blaise refilled drinks.

The sun beamed through the window and showered her with the light of a brand new day. She went to move but felt a strong arm securely wrapped around her waist. She lifted her head to take in her surroundings when a wave of pain vibrated in her head. Probably shouldn't have done that. She groaned, squeezed her eyes shut and laid her head on the pillow. Hazily she noticed that it was not a pillow, but an arm. She poked open one eye and saw the sleeping form of Blaise Zabini next to her and noted her leg peeking from the bed sheet and draped over his.

How can a man be so beautiful even while he sleeps? It's just not fair. Hermione turned her head a bit and smiled when she saw that it was Theo who was holding her tightly to him, her Theo. She went to move but realized she was sore everywhere then all of the night's activities came flooding back to her like a tidal wave. She stiffened and her eyes went wide as she stared up at the ceiling. Feeling a quiet laugh rumble in Theo's chest, he pulled her even closer to him. "I see you're awake. How are you feeling, beautiful? You had quite the eventful night."

A dozen questions began swirling through her mind. "What was I thinking? How will I look any of you in the face at work after this? The light, it's so bright." She whispered and closed her eyes. She relaxed at the feel of a kiss to her temple, she knew it was Theo. No other man had ever kissed her so tenderly. Then she remembered. "You did all that for me?" She looked at Theo, "Why?"

"For the love of Merlin shut it, witch. It's far too early and I'm much too hungover for your brain right now, Granger. My god's what do they put in this muggle alcohol?" Draco complained

A round of laughter erupted from everyone in the bed at Draco's outburst. Blaise took the initiative to climb out of bed but not before planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek only to be pulled away by a suddenly possessive Theo. "Hands off, Zabini. The nights over. She's all mine now." He murmured as he kept his face buried in the pillow but his arm tightly around Hermione's waist.

Blaise just laughed as he passed everyone a dose of hangover potion then turned to Hermione with a questioning look. "Seriously, you don't know why?" At this she turned to Theo who now had his face buried in her curls peppering her with soft, barely-there kisses. She closed her eyes and allowed her senses to be enveloped by the sensation of his lips softly caressing her.

"You know, Granger for the brightest witch of our age-"

"You better not finish that sentence, Malfoy." Theo warned still buried in her curls.

"All jokes aside, Granger think about it." Draco smirked." Why would he request to be moved so close to you at work almost as soon as the Weasel and you broke up. He had a much bigger office when he was near myself and father. Being located next you is somewhat of a downgrade for him." Shooting him a warning look Blaise kicked Draco in the leg.

Oi! It was a joke I didn't mean it. Granger knows how much I like her." He said with a smirk and a wink in her direction, "She's probably feeling the effects of how much I like her today." At this Theo had had enough and pulled a pillow from the bed and launched it at Draco's head. He dodged it and continued. "Ok I'll be serious again. Why did he come to me to make those preparations for two different clubs knowing that you would for sure be at one of them? Why did he ask Blaise to go to the other club last night after we left to make certain that your friends knew who you were with and made it back to their wizards safely? Oh, and Granger, you wouldn't even have to ask if you could have seen his face when you walked by in that little green dress."

Through Draco's whole rant, Hermione and Theo had managed to move as close to the other as physically possible. Her hand caressed his cheek and the other rested on his chest as he peppered her cheeks, her nose, her eyes and her forehead with as many kisses as she would allow. When Draco finally finished, her gaze remained on Theo. "Blaise, Draco, Leave now." She heard them chuckle and lock the door behind them. She was so overwhelmed with emotions for this amazing wizard. Her Theo. She wanted to be his.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he study her face, taking in every curve and angle. She was perfection and he wanted her to be his. He was already hers. He had been for quite some time now. Did she know?

"I was thinking about my first kiss." She smiled softly as he caressed her cheek.

"You mean our first kiss. The time when you were in the library panicking over the possibility that Viktor Krum might be your first kiss."

"You asked me if I wanted him to be my first kiss. Then you caressed my cheek, like you're doing right now. Then you took my hand like this." She grabbed his other hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Then I leaned in like this, but stopped right about here. I wanted to be sure it was what you wanted. Is it? Is it what you want, Hermione?" he asked looking at her with the same anticipation and longing he had that day in the library so many years ago.

Without hesitation she closed the short gap between them like she had done in the library all those years ago. Only this time they wouldn't be going separate ways.


End file.
